


Unlikely Friendship

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: Of all of the people to speak up, to say something when the entire class turns against Marinette...It was Chloe?





	Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The salt is real in the fandom tonight bois.
> 
> I'm salty, too, so here is a little something.

Uncomfortable silence filled the classroom as everyone gave Marinette a piercing glare. Marinette felt her stomach drop in shame and she sighed, accepting her defeat and making her way to the back seat.

“No. This isn’t right.”

A voice broke the silence, and everyone turned their heads to the source. A series of gasps soon followed. Of all people to speak up, it was… Chloe?

Chloe placed her hands on her desk and stood up, turning around to face the class. “I can’t believe you guys,” she started, “I know I’m the last person to say this, but… you are all being so unnecessarily mean.” Alya stood up, obviously wanting to argue, but Chloe made a ‘close your mouth’ motion and continued. “While I... don’t like Marinette, I can appreciate what she has done for the class. Not because she’s obligated to, but because she wants to.”

Frozen and in shock, Marinette eyed Chloe as she stood up for her. Chloe, the girl who has done many cruel things to others and causing a good chunk of akumas, is standing up for someone else. Marinette can’t help but smile softly at such an action as the other kept on talking. “Marinette is nice, yes, but she is human. She has emotions. Is she not allowed to be upset?” Chloe sighed, closing her eyes and giving herself a moment to compose before shifting her attention. “And you…” she began, pointing a finger at a slightly frightened Adrien and walking up to him slowly.

“You said she is our everyday ladybug. I wonder how much you really meant that.”

The words stung like a knife, Adrien's eyes widening while the whole class fell into stunned quietness. “I… I did mean it. It’s just that-”

“Marinette is angry towards a new student for seemingly no reason?” Chloe interrupted him, “I’m sure she has her reasons. I’m sorry, but if you do see her as our everyday ladybug, then you can’t get toxic towards her when she shows any emotion other than happy.” After taking another deep sigh, Chloe walked to the back of the room and took an empty seat in the back. Not having moved still, it took Marinette a couple seconds to realize what was happening and actually sat down next to Chloe. Some classmates give a disappointed expression before looking away.

“Um… thank you, Chloe,” Marinette said, casting a small glance at Lila and Adrien sitting together in the front. Chloe gave a small smile, although she had to admit that she felt a little awkward. “You’re… welcome,” she replied.

While still not quite understanding it, Marinette relaxed upon knowing that someone is on her side. Maybe Chloe isn’t such a bad person after all.


End file.
